Miracle, maybe?
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: "How I wish, I'd spoken up but in my whole life I'll never forget, the miracle I never thought existed in this world."


**Title:**

Miracle, maybe?

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroshitsuji chara© Toboso Yana

**Warning:**

Cerita ini diambil dari kehidupan author kece-uhuk-ini *batukberdarah*, Finny as FEMALE!, kalau mau buka lagu Owl City atau Regina Spektor yang mane aja dah. Maaf banget judulnya aneh gini -_-)''

**Summary:**

"_How I wish, I'd spoken up but in my whole life I'll never forget, the miracle I never thought existed in this world."_

* * *

Pagi ini cerah. Sangat cerah. Aku beruntung mempunyai kamar paling depan. Setidaknya ada jendela kamar yang mengarah teras depan rumah yang rindang. Hmm… aku suka pemandangan itu di pagi hari, apalagi ketika jendela sudah terbuka. Udara segar di pagi hari membuat badan serasa _ringan_ kau tahu?

Kamarku memang tidak luas, sih. Tapi aku suka kamar ini daripada kamar yang luasnya seperti pekarangan para Raja. Mau diisi apa kamarku ini? Komik? Maunya, sih. Hehehe…

Bisa dibilang aku ini gadis manis kekuatan hulk. Singkat kata, manis dan kuat. Mungkin ini sudah jadi bawaan orangtua. Cantik dan manis dari ibu. Kuat dan tegas dari ayah. Gen dan DNA yang diturunkan oleh orangtua itu hebat, ternyata.

Namaku Finnian. Semua orang memanggilku Finny. Nama yang manis bukan? Aku mempunyai bola mata berwarna hijau emerald selaras dengan rambut pirangku ini. Berumur 14 tahun dengan kepintaran pas-pas-an.

Eits! Kuat-kuat gini aku masih suka senyum lho! Senyum kepada orang lain, tentunya. Masa' senyum-senyum sendiri? Hahaha… tapi dibalik senyum ini tidak seperti kehidupanku yang suram. Aku selalu dikekang, dimarahi walau itu bukan salahku. Well, karena aku anak sulung, yah, apa boleh buat?

Kadang aku membantah semua itu. Tapi ada rasa bersalah juga di dadaku ini. Rasa bersalah itu selalu menyelimutiku jika tidak minta maaf. Walau gak ada salah sama sekali. Daripada perasaan ini terus terbawa mimpi, ya gak?

Aku selalu merasa diriku ini rapuh. Belum tahu dunia sepenuhnya. Makanya aku selalu menebarkan senyum walau isi hatiku remuk dan hitam.

Orangtua dan keluargaku selalu menyuruhku masuk ke universitas dan pekerjaan pilihan mereka. Pilihan mereka selalu sama dan monoton. Kedokteran dan medis.

Jujur saja, otak dan kemauanku sudah tidak disana. Aku lebih menjurus ke _seni _ketimbang medis. Aku tidak suka dengan itu. Pada saat pernyataan dan fakta bahwa aku tidak boleh masuk ke perguruan yang menjurus seni itu, aku tidak mau makan dan berbicara dengan mereka selama 3 hari. Makan pun hanya dengan biskuit—singkat kata ngemil. Tapi perbuatan itu sia-sia. Tidak membuahkan hasil. Sikap mereka sama saja.

Seiring aku beranjak remaja, aku mulai mengerti. Itu semua demi masa depanku. Tapi… Otak imajinasiku lebih berat dan berisi ketimbang otak logika. Apa itu otak imajinasi dan otak logika? Mungkin semacam _'nama panggilan'_ untuk otak kiri dan kanan. Aneh ya? Hahaha…

Sejak aku menemukan sebuah website yang berisi cerita—mungkin semacam doujin berbentuk cerpen?—aku mulai menyukai cerita yang di_share_ oleh author-author. Sudah dua tahun aku menjadi silent readers, kini aku pun membuat akun dan menjadi author. Awalnya bingung sih, mau buat cerita apa. Tapi aku teringat impian kecilku—membuat orang tertawa. Oke, oke. Jangan mengejekku sekarang. Tapi aku ada maksud dan tujuan juga nih. Aku sengaja menampilkan wajah polosku untuk membuat orang tertawa. Tapi itu membuat orang tambah sebal seperti 'finniaaaaan! Muka polosmu itu membuatku tambah sebal tahuu!' dan lain-lain sebagainya. Tapi akhirnya orang itu tertawa juga diakhirannya. Hahaha, aku suka melihat orang tertawa dan tersenyum. Dengan ini aku membuat cerita dengan bergenre humor. Hasilnya? Banyak yang mereview. Review mereka beragam tapi sama. Ngakak. Ngakak itu kata lain tertawa terbahak-bahak bukan? Akhirnya aku juga bisa bikin orang tertawa. Oke, kali ini kalian boleh tertawa. Ejek juga boleh deh :D.

Aku juga mengalami sedikit masalah pertemanan di sekolah. Tapi ini masih masa-masa SMP. Itu adalah hal biasa. Masa dimana semua manusia akan merasakan hal ini. Dihina teman, berkelahi dengan sahabat sendiri, dan bla bla bla. Hitung-hitung nambah pengalaman. Pengalaman hidup maksudnya, bukan pengalaman berkelahi lho, ya. Kan tidak baik perempuan berkelahi. Apalagi lawan berkelahinya dengan laki-laki. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa menikah gara-gara semua laki-laki takut kepadaku. Ehehehe…

Jika aku sedang dirudung masalah, aku selalu naik keatas tempat _tedmond_ (tempat penyimpanan air). Tempat tersebut dekat dengan tempat jemuran dan atap. Karena jika aku merenung disana, semua permasalahanku seolah-olah terbawa pergi melayang seiring angin membelai tubuhku. Angin yang menyisir tiap helai rambutku dan sinar mentari sore menghangatkan tubuh mungilku ini membuat _mood_ ku membaik. Tempat ini menjadi ternyaman kedua setelah kamarku. Haaahh… ada baiknya kalau kalian ikut juga naik kesini bersamaku.

Aku merenung. Aku sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini pasti ada tujuannya. Lalu aku menghitung umurku. Umurku masih belasan. Hidupku masih panjang. Lain cerita kalau Tuhan mengajak pulang ke pangkuan-Nya. Saat ini aku masih bisa bernafas. Aku bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan. Yah, aku memang tidak bisa lari dari _takdir_ yang diberikan oleh orangtua bahkan keluargaku tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengubah _jalan takdir_ tersebut. Entah kapan itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin 2 tahun, 5 tahun, atau 10 tahun lagi! Itu berarti aku tidak menyerah bukan?

Aku berdoa untuk orangtuaku, keluargaku, sahabatku, temanku, musuhku, dan semua orang yang disekelilingku agar selalu berbahagia walau dalam duka dan selalu dalam keadaan sehat kepada Sang Pencipta. Eehh.. tunggu. Musuhku? Ya, gak apa-apa deh mendoakan musuh. Asal tidak mendoakannya cepat-cepat masuk surga atau neraka, eh.

Prinsipku adalah : _"Simpan dan kenang masa lalu. Tapi teruslah jalan ke depan menuju masa depan dan jangan lelah mencari sesuatu yang 'berkilau' di setiap bakat yang kau punya dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang diwajahmu"._

"Ah, ternyata kau disana, Fi-nni-aan~" ucap pemuda itu. Ah, aku tahu suara ini. Kakak sepupu laki-laki ku—Alois. Warna rambutnya sama denganku, tapi matanya tidak. Matanya biru berlian yang disinari sinar mentari—indah berkilau. Membuatku terbangun yang sudah larut dalam lamunan.

"Kenapa kak?" jawabku

"Katanya kamu di daftarkan ke universitas kedokteran terkenal itu ya? Hebat banget! Masih SMP ini kau sudah terdaftar dalam calon siswa universitas. HUH! Aku saja harus bersusah payah untuk masuk ke universitas itu…,"

Aku terdiam. Ah, ternyata sudah didaftarkan ya? Ah, masa bodo! Nanti saja memikirkan itu!

"Eh, Finny, aku mau turun dulu. Oh ya, kamu turun juga ya! Ayahmu membelikan beberapa buku kedokteran dan biologi. 'Ntar kupinjam ya~" tanpa salam apa pun lagi kakakku—Alois—turun meninggalkan aku sendirian di atas.

Aku terdiam merenung. Merenungi bahwa aku sudah terdaftar secara paksa ke universitas yang bukan pilihanku sendiri. Tapi aku menunggingkan senyum lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Memang aku tidak bisa. Tapi mungkin saja aku bisa mengubah _takdir_ku sedikit demi sedikit dengan sisa hidupku yang masih panjang ini. Ya! Aku yakin pasti bisa!" batinku dalam hati.

Lalu aku turun menuju ruang tengah berkumpul dengan yang lain sambil mengambil semua buku biologi dan kedokteran yang dibelikan ayah, melirik ke jendela yang memantulkan dengan jelas langit sore di luar. Kukembangkan senyum penuh harap dan bergumam,

_How I wish_

_I'd spoken up_

_But in my whole life I'll never forget_

_The miracle I never thought existed in this world_

_._

**-END-**

.**  
**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Hai, minna~ gimana dengan ficku yang satu ini? Sedikit menyinggung? Gaje? Atau yang lain?

Ehem. Sebenarnya ini mirp atau terlalu mirip dengan kehidupanku. Ya, kehidupan author gaje satu ini. Ya, maafkanlah kalau Finny jadi OOC gini. Tapi ada yang mirip dengan Finny kan? Kekuatan hulk, muka polos, dan masa kelamnya yang menjadi kelinci percobaan. Tapi saya gak jadi kelinci percobaan lho ya!

Dulu waktu SD aku sering uhuk-berantem-uhuk dengan teman bahkan sama anak cowok. Sampai-sampai ada genk yang merekrutku (ceilah, bahasanya..) buat jadi 'kekuatan tempur'. Buat bahan contek sebenernya XD. Tapi karena masih SD, ya polos gak tau apa-apa gitu. Mengalir begitu saja seperti sungai. Karena itulah, menginjak SMP ini berubah total menjadi feminim. Menjadi tomboy cukuplah waktu SD aja deh. Wah, kalo dulu rambut dikuncir satu ke belakang terus nantangin kelompok-kelompok cowok buat berantem di belakang sekolah. Sekarang, SMP ini rambut terurai panjang terus ngajak jalan bareng temen ke tempat cute-cute gitchuuu~ ampyunnnn~. Eh lho kok jadi curhat dan nyebarin aib gini yak? (WE ARE SAUDARA! *finny dan author saling gandengan*duosarap*)

Fic ini dibuat 1 tahun yang lalu. Tepat pertama kali masuk ke kelas 2 SMP. Cerita yang masuk universitas dkknya itu asli cerita ane. Hell yea. Semoga tahan dengan cobaan ini. Tapi kayaknya endingnya agak gaje. Ya sudahlah. Syukuri apa yang ada. Ayam tak ada, teri pun jadi *eh?*

Btw, summary-nya itu campuran dari lagu _Coldplay (Lovers in Japan Reign Of Love)_ dan _K-ON! (Utauyo!MIRACLE)_. Ah, a/n nya jadi kepanjangan. Maaf ya readers, aku lagi semangat-semangatnya nih XD

Nah, daripada galau, mari kita pindah fic ane yang bergenre humor *promosi*plak* dan review bahkan nyampah (eh?) di sana. Yookk~

Mau flame? Emm… selama kata-katanya gak kasar, silahkan ^^

Mau review? Ya ampun, napa harus minta ijin, atuh? Langsung aja gan!

Mau fave? YA AMPUN! OMAIGOT! BENERAN!? SERIUS LO!? #lebay kumat: on# uhuk, boleh banget, nyan~

Udahan ah, review dulu sono XD

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW FANFIC SAYA!~ BUAT SILENT READERS, MAKASIH JUGA YA!~**

Tapi aku bakal gentanyangin silent readers kalau ga review~ uhuk..#ditonfa Lucifa.


End file.
